Already Gone: Father's Day Tribute
by Cashews and Socks
Summary: "If you love something, set it free; if it comes backs it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was."-Richard Bach


"Come. Let us discuss the matter."

From behind the doorframe, she was basically invisible. She was practically invisible all the time anyway. No one could see her, and no one came looking for her. She was forever an observer of her own life, watching, listening and obeying.

"What did you have in mind for her education?"

"Home schooling, dear. She needs to learn ediquete, and who better to teach her than her own mother?" As soon as the words left the womans mouth, her eyes widened, swimming in regret. She knew what his response would be, and that his word was law in their household.

"No. She is to attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. The Crown Prince himself recomended her, and has offered to provide aboarding room for her to stay in. We can not decline such an offer. In addtion, she need interaction, you can not coop her up in our home." The man looked at his wife sternly, staring into her eyes.

His features softened, he understood.

"She is a little girl. She resembles a porcelain doll, perfect and quiet in all aspecs. But she is not a doll, not an opportunity. She is with nobility so she may live her life in comfort and without worry. But she will not understand why, you can not expect her to. Not now, not ever. That is my expectaion of you. I know you love her, but keeping her at home is not in her best interest. " His wife nodded, letting his words sink into her system. It was hard for her to reccognize her daughter's departure as her best intrest. Her whole system was built to protect her daughter, and not being able to see her everyday frightened her. Not being able to monitor what she eats, when she sleeps, what she wears. There was no control, nothing she had to hold onto. Right then, the woman made up her mind. She would have another. Maybe when the girl was older, when she was completely out of her grasp. Something, or someone else to set her sights on.

"You are dismissed." he said. She bowed, and hastily exited. She would distract herself with the plans for a new one. She would avoid thinking about the departure of her only. She would not shed any tears, for there was nothing to be sad about it. Her daughter was in good hands. Her daughter would disappear from her life, and she would not care. Obsolete. She needed to be obsolete and emotionless like a noble should.

The girl behind the doorframe looked at the woman's eyes and how they changed. Worried, remorseful, fear, contemplation, then nothing. Absolutely nothing, a blank and emotionless expression. She understood now waht she needed to be. Noble women were to be by their husbands, and not to burden them. Being vunreble is a burden. If people don't know who you are or what you're feeling, they can not hurt or break you. She must remain emotinless, like a noble woman should.

The man sighed, and walked over to his sofa. He looked at it, taking in the flat, puce cushions, all perfectly tailored, and dull. It was a dull couch, nothing special about it. No noteble feautres, just a plain sofa. Suitable for a noble like himself. He glanced at it before he reluctantly sat down onto the arid piece of furniture. He settled his heasd in his hands, his life would be dull without his little girl livening up the house. He would have to be more lively after she leaves. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of his family. The creaking of the floor, the sweep of the broom across the bamboo, the wave of the Fire Nation banner outside. The... breathing from his bedroom? He looked up to see the face of his petite daugther, curiously observing him. Meeting his eyes, they filled with shock, then settled into a relatively calm expression.

"Mai, come over here."

"Yes, father."

The porcelain figure emerged from behind the door frame and lightly tiptoed to her father's side.

"Sit down next to me."

"Yes, father."

He glanced at the miniature figure, with a knowing look on his face. She knew where she was going. She had heard what he had said. She knows. He turned his head towards his daughter again. Her expression had changed from a curious one to a blank, emotionless and empty stare. It did not scare him. He sighed once more. He was saddened, and proud. He could se she understood what to do, not why. She would protect herself from hurt with this unnerving stare. And he alll he wanted was what was best for her.

"Mai." She turned her head to look at the man.

"Would you like to go pack?" She shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was rush to leave her home. Noble women do not hurry, they haste. She had not intention of doing either.

He smiled. She was a person. A live person, with thoughts and feelings. A small, delicate little doll could describe her in many ways. But she was not a doll. She was a beautiful little girl, that he would protect. She leaned her head into his shoulder, sighing. He moved his arm to embrace his breathing daughter. They sat in their little comfortable silence, thinking, relaxing, enjoying each other's company.

The man listened and waited until her breaths grew long and tired. He scooped the fragile child off the plain furniture and slowly walked toward her room. Glancing back at the sofa, he was satisfied. The little creases in the couch left marks as to where his daughter sat with him. And he decided that she had brought the furniture to life, just by being. She had brought his family to life, just by existing. She had been the center of his world, and been breathing life into it. He realized how much pain she would cause him, his wife, and his home just by leaving. The hole forming in his heart could be filled by no other. To lose the precious girl in his arms would be the worst pain he could possibly fathom feeling.

He would never regret his daughter. Not now, not ever.


End file.
